Under the Mistletoe:Sango and Miroku
by Toyoko
Summary: How is it possible for Sango to forgive Miroku for his incessant flirting? Does she even love him anymore? Do they end up under the mistletoe or not?


**I haven't watched either Inuyasha or Bleach in like forever, so I have no idea if Ichigo is actually Rukia's brother or some other crazy facts that you as fans know . I just wrote it for the romance and also to try out other categories!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any sort of anime (so sad) . Come to think of it, I quit watching Inuyasha and Bleach a long time ago. Moving on…**

**Miroku and Sango**

Miroku sighed as they trudged through the snow, the noise the others were making was finally getting to him and he now had a headache along with numb feet that were turning blue from walking through all of that snow. He had already tried to be the peace maker between Kagome and Inuyasha, but had given up many hours ago. This was so on Sango's side.

Sango was tired of walking as she held Kirara in her arms. The little dog was asleep, completely tired from their latest fight. All of them were tired and here they were walking through snow that was almost up to their knees. She glanced over at Shippo who was resting on Kagome's shoulder but freezing his tail off. Everyone was freezing and Kagome blamed it all on Inuyasha.

Shippo had almost collapsed a few minutes before as he had until then been walking in the snow that was a big challenge to his little body. Thank God for Kagome who had taken pity on him and placed him on her shoulder. This pity and love however was not shown to Inuyasha. For the past two hours of their walking, Kagome had been in an argument with Inuyasha about why it was his fault they were walking.

Kagome shouted at Inuyasha for the one millionth time that day. Why, why, why was she stuck with the pea-brained half demon? It was his fault they were all walking at that moment. If only he hadn't punctured the gas tank of their small car before they had started out. It was his fault. His fault! His fault! And she wouldn't let him forget that.

Inuyasha kept shouting back at Kagome. It was NOT his fault why they were walking. It also wasn't his fault that he got curious some time back and accidentally punctured the gas tank. And it was most definitely not his fault when all the gas eventually ran out much too early and they got stuck in the middle of nowhere. It wasn't even his idea to go on a small holiday. As far as he was concerned, it was all Kagome's fault, but she failed to see that, no matter how many times he kept telling her that it was. He was miserable to the extreme at that point.

They trudged up a little hill and thank the heavens the city came into view. They had made it…almost. Miroku quickly drew their attention to it. At the sight of the city, Kagome forgot all about Inuyasha and ran off leaving them behind. Everybody except Inuyasha squealed in excitement and took off after her, tiredness and despair now gone. Inuyasha grumbled and followed slowly behind them, shoulders slumped and his feet dragging.

'It wasn't that hard,' he thought.

_ - _ - _

Sango didn't know what to think. Here they were, all of them, standing at the front desk at the hotel and she was hearing that she was to spend the weekend with Miroku. In one room, with one bed.

"Are you alright with it, Sango? You look a little…weird," Kagome waved a hand in front of Sango's face, bringing her back from space. The other hand supported a rather heavy Kirara. Sango blinked and crash landed on Earth.

"What…what did you say?" She asked.

"If you want, we can get you a different room from Miroku," Kagome said.

"No, no, no...I'm okay with it. Why wouldn't I be?" Sango lied and put on a plastic smile.

"Problem solved," Inuyasha said and crossed his arms.

"No one was talking to you, Inuyasha. No one wants to hear your voice," Kagome said, cuddling the sleeping dog in her hands.

"Kagome is acting strange today. She's been angry at Inuyasha for the longest time," Shippo whispered into Miroku's ear from his new position on Miroku's shoulder.

"That's true. I don't think I've ever seen her in such a foul mood for so long," Miroku whispered back to Shippo. His eyes however were not on Inuyasha and Kagome, but on Sango, who still seemed to be in her own dream world. Her reactions told him that she didn't want to share a room with him. What he couldn't understand was why. Why didn't she want to share a room with him? They were practically married!

'What am I going to say to him?' Sango wondered as they collected their keys from the man at the front desk. She walked as if in a dream. It was no wonder she almost jumped out of her skin when someone suddenly clasped her free hand. She turned her head sharply to her left and saw a boy a little shorter than her with black hair combed down and with two bushy eyebrows over his eyes.

"Wha…who are you?" Sango asked, trying to tug her hand from his. Her attempt however was not successful as he held on like a hungry dog on a bone.

"I think you are the most beautiful woman that has ever entered this hotel," he said. Sango blushed at the compliment. Surely he did not mean it. No, he definitely did not mean it, but it was nice to receive a compliment every once in a while. Her eyes immediately darted behind her to look at Miroku who was talking to Kagome and Inuyasha. Probably about their recent fighting, she proposed.

"Do not worry about him, darling. He will never love you like how I love you," he said, touching her chin lovingly.

"Hey!" Miroku yelled at the bushy browed boy.

"I love you," the boy said, turning her to face him. He now held both her hands and was looking directly into her eyes.

"It was lovely talking to you, but, unfortunately, I need to go," Sango made an excuse, making another attempt to get her arms loose.

"Do not deny our love, honey for our love will exceed the boundaries of time," he said. The look in his eyes was so genuine that Sango was led to wonder how many times he had used that line. She blinked and the next thing she knew, her hands were loose from the stranger and Miroku now stood between them.

"Do not touch her," Miroku said, sounding really upset. Sango was surprised.

"I did not do anything, mister! I was just asking her if I could bring her bags to her room for I am Rock Lee, The bellboy!" The strange boy said, fear of the much taller and angry Miroku obvious. The boy squealed and ran off, leaving Sango and Miroku with a raised eyebrow each.

"What a strange little boy," Sango said as she watched him disappear.

"That took care of him," Miroku said and turned to Sango. Sango looked at him, then turned her back and walked off, heading to their room. Miroku's shoulders slumped. What had he done?

Sango made sure that she was the only one in the elevator as she made her way to the 4th floor to room 41. She rested the back of her head on the wall as the elevator slowly climbed up the different floors. What was she going to do now that she was going to be spending the weekend with Miroku? Her intentions for the weekend were to avoid him and clear her head. She wasn't sure anymore. She wasn't sure if she was in love with Miroku anymore. Not only had he given her more than enough reason to doubt his faithfulness, but he rarely acknowledged her. He didn't hug her, or kiss her or whisper sweet nothings into her ear like he was supposed to do. No, he was just always flirting with girls, totally ignoring her and how she felt. At that moment she felt like breaking down into tears.

"Why can't you say that you love me?" She asked no one as her eyes became blurry. She rubbed then and straightened herself as the door to the 4th floor opened. A blonde haired girl stood, waiting for the elevator.

"Hi," she said as she stepped inside the elevator and as Sango stepped out.

"Hi," Sango said as the doors closed. Her mind didn't stay on the girl, but it trailed off back to Miroku. How was she going to handle it? Would she even be able to talk to him again? She shook her head as she stood in front of her room door. She opened it and stepped in. She had no luggage. No underwear, no toothbrush, nothing. She sighed and rubbed her temples. This weekend was already gone to the dogs. She glanced up and noticed that they hung mistletoe over the entrance.

'I wish…so much,' Sango told herself as she headed for the bathroom. She closed the door and looked into the mirror. Her eyes were red. She splashed some water on her face, hoping the cold water would make the wheels in her head start turning. She grabbed one of the complimentary towels and wiped her face. She took a deep breath and put herself in the mode to confront Miroku. Unfortunately, this mood didn't last long. She opened the door and came to a sudden halt.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked. He was blocking her way out of the bathroom.

"Umm…umm…nothing," she lied, her motivation gone.

"I know something is wrong with you, Sango, but what I don't know is what caused it. Is it me?" He asked. Her eyes immediately left his face and found a rather interesting tile on the ground. Miroku let out a sigh.

"It is me," he said.

"No, no, no…it's umm…not you," she said and pushed past him roughly. She was NOT ready for this confrontation. Not ready!

"Just admit it, Sango! No knowing what's wrong with you is tearing me up inside. I need to know what I did," he followed her. She spun to face him.

"What do you mean you need to know what you did? You know what you did, Miroku! And you don't need me telling you!" She yelled. She wasn't expecting that to come out. She turned away from him, but he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"But what else can I do if I don't know what I did?" He asked.

"Do you love me?" She asked, needing to know. He seemed taken aback.

"Wha…what?" He asked.

"Do you love me?" She asked, louder.

"Of course…of course I love you Sango!" He said.

"Well, you have a great way to show it," she said and walked off, into the bedroom. Dead-end. She spotted the door to the balcony and headed for it.

"Could you stop walking away from me so we can discuss this, please?" Miroku said.

"No," Sango said and in the next minute she was outside, the balcony door closed tightly behind her.

'This is cold,' she thought as she stepped outside. The wind hit her face and she quickly retreated inside. Okay, so maybe going outside to escape Miroku was a bad idea.

"You can't run away from this problem, Sango," he said.

"As far as I can see, by the end of this weekend, we either leave this hotel angry at each other or we leave in relatively good terms. And the key to it is you, Miroku. It's all up to you and what you do this weekend, because if you couldn't tell, I am pissed at you right now!" She yelled, striking a defensive pose by crossing her hands over her chest.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Sorry, wrong answer!" She said.

"I am sorry, Sango!" Miroku said.

"No you are not. It's a reflex action. Men do it all the time," she said, looking at him as if she expected something else. He didn't know what she expected from him and he was worried. This was the one woman he truly loved. He couldn't afford to lose her because of something stupid he had done.

"I am sorry, Sango. You have no idea how sorry I am. You have no idea how I wish I could take back all of those times that I've flirted with other girls. I wish I could take it all back."

"When will you stop lying? You say you love me now, yet you never stop flirting with other women. Not to mention you never tell me that you love me! You've never held me in your hands like you're supposed to do! You've barely noticed me! And at the end of the day, you expect to crawl into bed with me and let me have 20 kids for you while you're out seducing other women! I just can't deal with it anymore, Miroku! I'm leaving!" She said. She stormed for the door, Miroku trying to block her…again.

"You are not going to leave this room without us solving this problem," he said.

"No, I'm leaving this problem in this room. The problem is you. I'm leaving you," she said and stepped around him. She walked to the door and opened it. Miroku was shocked and he turned to watch her go.

"Please, Sango. Don't…don't go," he pleaded.

"Too little too late," she said and she was gone. She was gone. Miroku was alone.

_ - _ - _

Sango had no idea where she was going to go. She was in total confusion at that moment. She hadn't expected that fight with Miroku and she hadn't expected to leave him. Did she want to leave him? Did she even love him? She once thought she did, but a one-sided love would never work out. What was the next step? Did she even mean what she had just said to him? She held her head and stopped walking. She was confused. She was utterly and totally confused. She screamed and drew her hair, hard. She was frustrated. She started crying and she flung herself against the wall. She sat on the ground, head in hands as she cried. This wasn't supposed to be how her weekend turned out. This wasn't how her life was supposed to turn out.

A hand touched her shoulder and she looked up to see who it was. It was a boy. He had bright orange hair and a serious face, yet, on the face of this stranger she saw concern. How could a complete stranger be concerned about her.

"Hey, get up. You need to stop crying," he said. She wiped the tears from her eyes, embarrassed that he saw her like that.

"Umm…thanks," she muttered, trying to stop her crying.

"That's okay. Do you have room I can get you to?" He asked, gently. His voice seemed unfit for such gentleness.

"I'd rather not go back there," she said.

"Oh," he said, unsure of what to do now.

"I have friends. I can just go stay with them. No big deal."

"Um, I guess that's okay. I just hope you don't hurt yourself," he said.

"What made you say that?" She asked. He stood up and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Well, you don't exactly look like everything's okay," he said.

"That's because nothing is," she said and pushed herself up, his hand to help her coming out too late.

"You're an independent one, aren't you?" He asked.

"I guess you could say that," Sango said, immediately liking the stranger.

"By the way, my name is Ichigo and that…"he trailed off to point behind a plant. A short girl popped out, wearing a huge smile and a friendly wave.

"…is Rukia," he finished.

"Hi there," Rukia said, stepping out to join Ichigo.

"My name is Sango," Sango said.

"Pleasure to meet you Sango," Rukia extended her hand. Sango took it. Rukia gave it an almost vicious shake. Sango could feel her teeth shaking in her mouth.

"Hey! Careful, you might make her teeth fall out of her mouth!" Ichigo yelled at the small girl, noticing Sango's discomfort.

"She's fine, her teeth are all intact," the excited Rukia smiled. Ichigo crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Just don't start drawing bunnies all over her, the last thing I need to see today is one of your ugly bunnies," he said. The next thing Sango knew, Ichigo and Rukia were on the floor, rolling. She raised an eyebrow as she watched the tiny girl bang the much bigger boy's head into the floor while screaming that looking at her bunnies was far better than looking at his face.

"Maybe I should…you know…leave you two alone. It seems you have a lot of things to sort out," Sango said taking two steps back.

"No! Don't leave just as yet! We'll walk you to your friend's room," Rukia said, as she stood.

"Yeah, what she said," Ichigo said as he stood up also and rubbed the back of his head.

"Um…thanks but, actually…" she said, trailing off. She didn't know which room Kagome was in, therefore, her plan of kicking Inuyasha out and crying to Kagome had already met an obstacle…that wasn't Inuyasha.

"What is it? You don't want us to come with you?" Rukia asked, losing her excited aura and gaining one of seriousness so quickly.

"No, it's just that… I don't know which room my friend Kagome is in," she admitted.

"No problem, we can bring you downstairs and you can ask that guy at the desk," Ichigo said.

"I think that's a woman, Ichigo," Rukia said.

"Women don't have beards genius," Ichigo said. Rukia narrowed her eyes at him and he rolled his. Sango could hear him mutter, 'here we go again,' and she decided to stop their fighting. She quickly stepped between them, before Rukia could attack him…again.

"Going downstairs sounds like a wonderful idea," Sango said.

"Elevator," Ichigo said, thankful for Sango as he stepped quickly over to the elevator.

"Fine," Rukia gave up. Ichigo pressed a button and they all waited for the door to ding and open. Rukia looked up and spotted one of the many mistletoes hung all over the hotel. She poked Ichigo.

"Ichi," she said.

"What?" He asked, slightly annoyed. She pointed up. His eyes followed her finger. When he looked back down at her, her eyes were wide and shining. He sighed.

"Fine," he said, also defeated. He bent his head and she tipped and their lips met in a kiss. Sango stole a glance at them from the corner of her eye. Then her eyes began to produce tears. She quickly wiped them away and allowed the two young lovers to have a moment of privacy. It warmed her heart. They had just been physically fighting yet they hadn't hesitate to kiss each other. Their almost second fight demonstrated to her that they probably got into a lot of disagreements every day. Yet, it took not even a good minute to work it out.

The elevator dinged and Ichigo and Rukia parted, Rukia with a pleased smile on her face and Ichigo feeling proud of putting that smile there. They turned to Sango who was still on the verge of tears.

"Aren't you going in?" Rukia asked as she leaned into Ichigo. He immediately put a hand around her shoulders. Sango smiled, a small smile.

"No, I'm going back to my hotel room. I have something that needs to be taken care of," she said, "but thanks for the offer. You two are wonderful people," she added, turning away from the elevator.

"Good luck, Sango," Rukia said, smiling encouragingly at her, as if she knew what was going on. Ichigo nodded his head in agreement. Sango turned away from them and walked back down the corridor. She hadn't even made it off the floor. Miroku was so close-by. She turned to look behind her and saw Ichigo and Rukia, still in each other's arms, walking down the corridor. Suddenly, Rukia broke free and ran away from a now mad Ichigo. She ran into a room and by the way Ichigo was hollering and knocking on it, he was locked out.

Sango stopped, her hand on the knob. She took a deep breath and pushed it open. She entered the dark room, Miroku hadn't bothered to turn on the lights in the 10 minutes she was gone. Where was he?

She walked silently into the room and saw a figure, Miroku, standing on the balcony. She ran over to the glass doors and slid it open.

"Miroku, come inside, its cold out here," she said, hiding partially behind the glass. He turned to her and she could see his red eyes and also frost on his eyebrows.

"I thought that by standing out here, I could numb the pain," he said. Sango stepped outside and took his hand.

"We can probably work this out. I still feel cheated on and unappreciated, but I love you and if you refuse to change then I think I should give you dire warning," she said. Suddenly, Miroku pulled her into his arms and kissed her. It was so passionate and unlike any she had ever shared with him before.

"I love you, Sango and I'm so so so so so so so so sorry. I know it's going to take a while for us to mend, but I promise, Sango, I vow never to hurt you like this ever again," he said.

"Maybe we should have saved the kiss for the mistletoe," she said. She did love him, but was she letting him off the hook too easily?

"No problem," he said and pulled her to the sliding glass door that led inside. And there he kissed her under a frosted mistletoe. She shivered.

"Your lips are cold…and blue," she said, pulling him inside and closing the door. They could both feel the immediate warmth. Miroku hugged her and kissed her one more time.

"I'll do anything you want me to, my sweetheart. Anything, even if you wish for me to grow wings and fly," he said.

"You know what I want Miroku," she said.

"Other than the 20 children?" He asked. She nodded. Was she doing the right thing? Or was she too blinded by her love for him? Did he truly love her as much as she loved him?

"Yes, apart from the children."

**If you want to find out how Rukia and Ichigo ended up together check out their version, found on my profile! Yay! More Christmas love! Well, that's if I plan to write their version. Anyway, Merry Christmas y'all and make my Christmas happy by reviewing! Yay!!! Ok, I should stop saying yay.**


End file.
